Addy Starr vs Leo Anderson
by Defective14
Summary: This is the start of my pro wrestling fanfiction. No real story involved just a professional wrestling match in written form. I am using the established wrestler, Addy Starr, for my work and I encourage you to read and leave feedback. Thanks!


Leo Anderson - 5'8, 175lbs, .

Addy Starr - 5'2, 109lbs, .

For the past several weeks on SSPW television, Leo Anderson has had some pretty great outings. He took and defeated Kimber Lee in a singles contest and also had a totally dominating performance against wrestling veteran, Veronika Simply. Prior to that he's had successful tag team matches and has earned himself a red-hot streak as of late which is surprising to his critics and detractors since they're so used to seeing him lose matches. Nevertheless, Leo has certainly gained some traction and is fast readily becoming one of the stars of SSPW television and he looks to continue that trend here tonight as he is booked in another singles contest against a returning SSPW wrestler.

Ever since being eliminated from the Gold Rush tournament that took place several months ago, Addy Starr had not been featured or used on any of the cards. Frustrated that she wasn't being used, Addy requested to head down to ACPW where she felt more opportunities would come her way and SSPW granted it. Turns out that was a godsend for Ms. Starr as she had a chance to scuplt and mold her character and fine tune her in-ring ability to a point where she was consistently putting on great showings even if she didn't win all the time. What turned out first as a heel run eventually morphed gradually into a face turn as the fans of ACPW latched onto her rambunctious attitude, obnoxious persoanlity and love for shenanigans which paved the way for a ACPW Womens title run. Addy would hold onto the belt for several months before dropping it to another member of the female roster and in the rematch suffered a shoulder and wrist injury that sidelined her for several weeks. During that time she was contacted by SSPW about coming back up with the guarantee that she would be used more in lieu of her momentum she gained while in ACPW. Agreeing to finally return once she was given the go ahead from her doctors, Addy was then promoted by SSPW to be making her re-debut on SSPW television but they wouldn't reveal against who even on the night of.

Being introduced first, Leo makes his way out wearing his patented black SSPW t-shirt with the logo of the company being a different color every time and he heads down to the ring clapping hands. Heading around the ring side area, the upper midcard talent continues to get cheered for as he hops up onto the apron then climbs the turnbuckles before playing to the crowd. Entering the squared circle by jumping down onto the canvas, Leo goes to each of the corners and poses for the fans, the females in particular, before heading into a corner and pulls his shirt off much to the delight of some of his female admirers. Tossing the shirt into the crowd, Leo leans back into the turnbuckles and allows the female referee to inspect him and he has a small conversation with her as his opponent is introduced.

Several moments pass by with no indication of who is going to come out next and Leo actually talks to the ring announcer about this. Eventually Addy's music plays and the crowd along with Leo are caught off-guard as Addy Starr makes her entrance to a pretty decent pop acting as boisterous and loud as ever. The diminutive Canadian heads down to the ring and she humorously rejects an over-zealous male fan who motioned for a highfive to which Addy appeared to go along with it then walked off towards the ring causing the guy to look like an idiot. Smiling on the way down and posturing like she usually does, Addy Starr heads around the ring and flexes her bicep comparing it to some of the people in the audience before she heads off and interacts with more fans around ringside. Eventually she climbs into the ring and poses on the turnbuckles being as lively as ever with her flexing and posturing as the fans pop for her pretty well. Eventually she hops down and steps into a corner where the female referee goes to inspect and as per usual, Addy messes with her collar and shirt even toying with the referee's hair, much to the humor of the crowd and soon the ref finishes her duties and walks off in a huff having to fix herself before calling for the bell.

During all this Leo was shaking his head remembering all the irritating incidents that Addy forced onto him and how she irritated him greatly. Despite all that Leo knows first hand just how dangerous she can be and has his mind on the prize as he paces around the ring with the diminutive Canadian, who plays to the fans a bit. As they go to lock-up, Addy suddenly breaks and steps to the side posturing to the fans thus earning her a pop as Leo stumbles a bit not expecting that whatsoever. Shaking his head he waits for Addy to finish up before pacing around the ring with her again and moments later they go to tie up but once again Addy breaks off and heads to the turnbuckles posing for the fans flexing both of her arms. Getting irritated by his opponent's antics, Leo palms his face and takes a breath before Addy hops down and laughs at him before motoning for them to grapple up for real this time. Closing in for a third time, Leo braces himself as he expects Addy to break off to the side and sure enough she does and begins posing for the crowd but Leo punishes her for it by quickly coming up from behind cinching his arms around her waist and catches her off guard with a German suplex.

Known to sell her little tail off, Addy bounces off the canvas and rolls around favoring the back of her head before rolling into a corner kicking her feet letting out groans of pain. The fans boo Leo for his actions to which he acts surprised and hilariously begs for their forgiveness as he goes over and helps Addy up to her feet moments later. Getting to her feet finally, Addy favors the back of her head and admonishes Leo for his actions before shoving him away and turning her back towards him in the corner to which he comes back trying to get her to face him. Of course she doesn't and ends up walking away to another corner keeping her back to Leo as he follows drawing some laughter from the crowd in hopes of getting Addy to wrestle him. The diminutive Canadian has none of it as she makes her way all around the ring back to where they initially started and finally Leo just shrugs and ends up rolling her into a schoolboy seeking the pin and gets a two count as a result.

"What do you think you're doing, jerk!" Addy exclaims as she gets to her knees glaring at Leo. Before he can answer, she goes to the referee, "He had a hold of my tights, ref! He was trying to cheat!" To which Leo denies vehmently but no one believes him as the fans boo and the referee admonishes him. Addy, of course behind the referee's back, points and laughs a bit at Leo only to turn downtrodden when the referee looks her way after Leo points to her trying to get the blame off of him.

Eventually Leo moves past the referee and tries to talk to Addy but she catches him by surprise by rolling him up into a small package pin attempt and gets a close two count. Getting to a kneeling position she grins at her male opponent as he rolls back into the ropes surprised at what just happened and the fans pop for Addy as she motions to them by waving her hands flexing her biceps again. Nodding her head and finally motioning to Leo that she's ready to get serious, Addy paces around the ring and slaps her shoulders as the two competitors circle each other then for real this time they engage in a collar elbow tie up in the middle of the ring. Setting his opponent into a wristlock, Leo wrenches on the hold a bit before placing a twist onto Addy's arm and she overexaggerates in selling of the maneuver as she makes a big deal out the basic hold. Suddenly after goading Leo on, Addy performs a cartwheel using her free arm as a base to do so and ends up on her feet where she shakes her hips back and forth before eventually reversing the hold into a wristlock of her own then proceeds to trip Leo down onto the canvas and cinch in a kneeling armlock.

Grimacing from the trip and the submission hold being locked in, Leo eventually works his way up to a knee then proceeds to roll forward into a knip up onto both feet and performs a go-behind on Addy securing a waistlock a moment later. Spreading her feet out a few steps and pushing down on her opponent's grip, Addy maneuvers and fidgets around trying to escape her hold but to no avail...until she slides down onto the canvas and rolls Leo forward into a victory roll and holds onto both of his legs as the referee starts her count. Kicking out at two, Leo gets to his feet and hits the ropes going for a clothesline but Addy trips him up with a drop toe hold then maneuvers around positioning his arm before hopping over and pulling him into an Oklahoma Roll pinning predicament and earns another close two count as a result. Again Leo kicks out and gets to his feet but Addy is right there behind him cinching in a waistlock and forces the two of them into the ropes where she uses the momentum to roll Leo back into another pinning predicament as she bridges back placing her hands on the canvas to secure the pin. Once again another two count is made and Leo is forced to bail out of the ring afterward as he was not expecting this level of competition from Addy right from the start and he shakes his head as the fans applaud the techinical ability of his female adversary. Posing in the ring in a kneeling position, Addy flexes her biceps as she smiles and points at Leo before getting up and hitting the turnbuckles playing it up to the fans while her male adversary shakes his head and collects himself with the referee counting him out. Eventually Leo climbs back into the ring and applauds Addy for catching him off guard as much as she did and even offers his hand in sportsmanship to which she surprisingly shakes before the two of them back off and pace each other.

Seemingly ready to take thing seriously now, Addy engages in another collar elbow tie up with her male adversary and the two of them step around the ring a few times before Leo manages to snapmare her over onto the canvas and cinches in a rear chinlock. Suffering in the hold for a few moments, Addy works her way up to a knee and rolls herself forward causing Leo to be thrown forward as well and over her as she gets up to her feet a moment later and runs at him with a rear elbow that collides into his chest taking him down. Leo bounces off the canvas and gets back up only to get taken down again by a rear elbow then is brought up to his feet where he gets caught in a hiptoss and lets out a groan of pain before he is set into a side headlock. Squeezing her grip around her opponent's skull, Addy nods and plays to the crowd as Leo starts to maneuver his way up and shifts around positioning her for a backsuplex and soon hoists her up off the canvas, with Addy kicking her legs in protest, and drills her with the maneuver a moment later causing a gasp of pain from the diminutive Canadian. Covering his opponent in a lateral press, Leo hooks the inside leg and gets a two count before Addy kicks out so he brings her up to a standing position and lays in a boot into her stomach before hitting the ropes and rebounds back with a running clothesline taking down his smaller adversary. Bouncing on the canvas sort of like a pinball from the clothesline, Addy rolls over a few times clutching her chest before being pulled back over into a lateral press by Leo but kicks out at two and rolls towards the ropes.

Shaking her head and coughing a bit, Addy gets to the turnbuckles and gets up to her feet as Leo closes in and slams a forearm across her jaw then takes the opportunity to irish whip her across the ring. Hopping up onto the middle turnbuckle, Addy pivots off and catches Leo by surprise with a crossbody block and rolls off after drilling him down into the canvas moments later. Laying in a series of kicks and stomps, the diminutive draws a bit of laughter out of the crowd as she hops onto Leo's back and starts beating him like a two year old and slapping the back of his head causing him to cover up and kicks his legs in protest of what shes is doing. Eventually the referee grabs a hold of Addy and forces her off as Leo rolls over a few times shaking his head as the redhead pouts a bit. Closing in again, the diminutive Canadian rocks her taller adversary with a series of forearms and chops then goes to irish whip him across the ring and into the ropes but is sent off instead as Leo steps to the middle of the squared circle. Turning around and shooting his arms out, Leo grabs a hold of Addy around her waist and attempts to lift her up for a side slam but she uses the momentum to her advantage and instead maneuvers around executing a picture perfect tilt-a-whirl headscissor take over, tossing her male adversary away. Getting to a kneeling position momentarily after being thrown by the acrobatic takedown, Leo shakes his head and is rather dizzy as Addy hits the ropes and runs towards him and uses his knee as a base to kick off of and she proceeds to drill him with an enziguri kick to the back of his head which causes him to hit the canvas and clutch the back of his head groaning in pain.

Quickly covering her male adversary with both legs hooked, Addy gets a close two count before Leo throws his shoulder up off the canvas and she can scarcely believe it. Picking Leo up to his feet, Addy throws in a couple of forearms before attempting to irish whip him once again but again the attempt gets reversed and she gets doubled over courtesy of a boot being drilled into her stomach. Hearing his opponent let out a gasp from his kick, Leo sets Addy into position then grabs a handful of her tights before hoisting her up off the canvas and swings her around so her legs land onto the top rope and as a result uses the rebound to execute a slingshot suplex, drilling her perfectly with the maneuver then he glides over smoothly into a lateral press holding down on her arms at the wrist. Kicking out at the count of two, Addy favors the small of her back and gets brought up to her feet where she gets irish whipped into the turnbuckles and moments later Leo comes roaring in with a knee that smacks directly into her jaw, staggering the diminutive Canadian greatly before hoisting her up onto the top rope. Disoriented from the knee that rocked her jaw mere moments ago, Addy is unable to do anything as Leo climbs up and sets her in position then proceeds to drill her into the canvas with a superplex, causing her to let out an audible gasp and bounce around like a pinball as a result of the impact. Taking a portion of the impact himself, Leo lays writhing in pain but eventually does manage to pull Addy onto her back and drapes an arm across her midsection in seeking the pin but somehow, someway she kicks out before the three much to his surprise.

Pushing himself up to his feet, Leo shakes his head and motions for the end as he grabs a hold of Addy and places her in position between his thighs. Throwing his arms out to the side to signify that it's over, Leo proceeds to lift his diminutive Canadian opponent up off the canvas seeking a powerbomb, but she refuses to go down and fires a couple of shots at his forehead before landing behind him on her feet. Throwing in several forearms to the back of his neck, Addy quickly takes the chance to pull Leo back into position for a reverse ddt while grabbing a hold of his arm for support and before he has a chance to do anything she drills him into the canvas with her Roll-The-Dice Finisher, a rolling cutter to some, and lays on the canvas for a moment as Leo bounces off the mat and lays out cold from the finisher. The fans cheer Addy on and go wild as she struggles to force herself into a pin and eventually she covers Leo in a lateral press and manages to hook back one of his legs as the referee slides down to adminster the count:

1!

2!

3!

The fans go ballistic as the referee calls for the bell ending the contest between Leo Anderson and Addy Starr. Not only did Addy make her return a successful one, she also brought a screeching halt to Leo's red-hot streak that he had going on by pinning him just moments ago. Pushing off of his chest and working up to her feet, Addy stumbles back into the ropes and has her arm raised by the referee as Leo still sells the finisher laying totally out of it for a few moments longer before finally writhing and clutching his head. Leo rolls out of the ring moments later and ghosts out of there as Addy proceeds to celebrate her victory upon her re-debut for SSPW. The referee does check on her since during the course of the match she was worried that Addy might have re-injured herself but is reassured by Addy that she's fine and soon the diminutive Canadian grabs a microphone.

"Whew...I have to say...I forgot how tough Leo is! Ahahaha!" she says slightly out of breath as the fans pop. "A lot you know that I left for ACPW for a while, but now I'm back and better than ever. If what you saw down there or before I left was something...you haven't seen anything yet!" Addy drops the microphone and poses in the turnbuckles for a little while before eventually making her way to the back.


End file.
